


狐求鸦

by Linkmipha



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkmipha/pseuds/Linkmipha
Summary: 银土不拆不逆文。九尾狐银x鸦天狗土。清水。写于2020年。
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 4





	狐求鸦

狐求鸦 

By 阿卡拉西亚

1

鸦天狗族族长近藤勋，上任后最大麻烦应对中。

鸦天狗族负责妖界巡逻和秩序维护，日常麻烦事儿不少，幸得副族长土方十四郎是他得力助手，土方妖力高强，履职格外勤勉，近藤勋率领的这支鸦天狗族号为「真选组」，在土方的严格训练下，一向在妖界以纪律严整勇猛善战闻名。有土方辅佐，大小风浪这些年近藤勋也都率领真选组一一趟过来了。

但一只九尾狐大摇大摆上门要和鸦天狗族联姻并且指名只要副族长土方十四郎这种事，近藤勋实在呆若木鸦。

妖界不像人界般受人伦紧迫拘束，毕竟各个种群习性各异，因此异性同性并没什么要紧；可是，也正是因为种群间差别大，跨族通婚颇罕见。异族小青年之间见对方年轻貌美，恋爱嬉戏是有的，该婚嫁时通常还是老老实实从本种群里选择。狐走鸦飞，两族日常栖息地不一样，倒是没有捕猎与被捕猎的关系，但也很难称得上睦邻友好，两边的妖怪都是自小便听着狐族祖先甜言蜜语诱使鸦天狗祖先唱歌然后把掉下的美食一口吞下的故事长大的。总之，狐鸦两族往来甚少，更是从无通婚之例。

更何况，土方是必须在真选组日常履职的，不可能进入狐族长住。往后的麻烦事还有的是，妖力强大的妖怪繁衍后代也可凭借灵力进行，并不拘于性别，这诞生下来的小妖怪会是什么样子？算哪一族的？在哪边接受族内统一的幼年教导，修习哪族的妖法？

就令人头秃。

最头秃的是土方本鸦不在，闭门修行去了。妖怪为了准备百年历劫的考验，都会定期闭门一段时间，专心提升功力。为了不给敌人可乘之机，土方闭门修行的时间地点是严格保密的，外族很难探知。此时这只狐狸甩动着毛茸茸九条银白狐尾，坐在待客雅座上悠悠啜着茶（额外要求加了不少糖和牛乳），带来的礼物琳琅摆了一地，近藤勋收也不是，不收也不是，只好讪讪道：

「您实在来得不巧，十四有要务在身，不能来见客。婚娶大事，总要听了本人的意见才作数，我虽是族长，却也不能代十四做主。要不然，您请先回去稍待，等十四的时间妥了，我们再慢慢商议不迟。」

九尾狐笑嘻嘻道：「就是挑他不在的日子来的呢。他闭门修行去了吧，临行前跟我说了，在武州山里，这回要待一个月。您知道十四郎的脾性，他若在，必定是不让我开口的。但我们的确心意相许已久，总是这样瞒着族里来往，也不是长久之计，所以才来冒昧拜会。」

近藤勋听九尾狐报出土方闭门的时间地点，心下一惊。这些信息都是秘而不宣的，即使真选组内也只有少数干部知道。九尾狐看出他的动摇，又含笑从怀里抽出一样东西，放在身侧的小几上。

那是一个锦囊绣袋，近藤勋解开一看，是一袋漆黑如墨的羽毛。他用灵力一试，果然根根皆是土方的鸦羽。

九尾狐脸上的笑意更深了，连头上斜挂的狐面也似乎在促狭地笑：「临行前土方在我家留宿，床上掉了些鸦羽，接下来一个来月不见想必思念得紧，我便趁他睡着收了起来。」

近藤勋强行压制住想旋转跳跃吐槽的冲动：「留什么宿能掉这么多毛！！」忽然他又心一惊，心想这狐狸不是绑架了十四上门来要赎金来了吧……

不不，近藤勋晃晃头，不会，没见过绑匪亲自上门要赎金的。九尾狐虽然是灵力一等一的大妖怪，鸦天狗族也不是这么好欺负。近藤勋仔细回忆狐狸报上的名字，坂田银时……十四从来没提起过，倒是十四近来一两年的确休假时经常外出，偶尔还外宿。鸦天狗族习惯群居，外宿并不常见。当时他问起时十四说了什么理由来着……后知后觉地想来，十四仿佛是在与什么人私下来往，然而十四为人严肃自持，实在很难想象爱慕的对象竟然是面前这只吊儿郎当的狐狸……

他为难道：「您的来意我明白了，但十四不在，我确实不能代他做主。来日方长，还是请您下回再议。」

坂田银时还是闲闲笑着，红瞳紧盯着他：「您确实不能代土方做主，但土方作为鸦天狗族副族长若有意与外族通婚，却一定得取得族长的首肯。他在的时候不让我问，我也是觑了个他走开的空子，来问问您的意思。如果土方愿意，这门亲事近藤族长肯是不肯？」

狐求鸦 2

By 阿卡拉西亚 20201005

近藤勋望着坂田银时，他面容粗豪，笑起来时十分爽朗，如此时般不笑的时候则显得分外严峻。他沉吟了一下，郑重地说：

「十四不但是我的左右臂，亦是我的挚友。婚姻大事，我首先要为十四本人的幸福打算。如果两位果真情投意合，有意厮守，我作为族长断不会阻止。若联姻有什么难处，我也会全力帮忙。但话说在前头，」近藤勋昂起头，墨黑的巨大羽翼在身后张开：「万一阁下此番前来请求联姻并非出自真心，鸦天狗族也是不怕得罪人的。就算十四本人受蒙蔽点了头，我作为族长作为朋友都不会放任他跳火坑。所以，问我答不答应，倒不如阁下自己思量思量。近藤勋的答复，全系于阁下之心意。」

说完，他手指一动，屋外琳琅作响，一只鸦天狗应声进来。近藤勋向九尾狐点点头：「山崎，送客。」

坂田银时听了这番话，嘴角笑意未消，仍然施施然甩着九条狐尾，又不紧不慢抬盏抿了一口茶，这才放下杯盏站了起来，看着近藤勋哼了一声：「近藤族长倒是真心卫护他。罢了，也不枉土方一口一个近藤兄喊得我心烦。」

说着他轻飘飘转了半个圈，整个人消失在空气里，只留下一句余音：「客不用送了，礼物也不用退了。」

山崎愣愣望着这时已空无一人的雅座：「族长，这些礼物怎么办？」

然而近藤的心思显然不在礼物上，他蹙着眉头，转过脸问山崎：「山崎，你是十四的直属监察，最熟悉他日常起居动向，刚才那只九尾狐，你见过没有？」

山崎嗫嚅着说：「……见过。」

近藤问：「你怎么吞吞吐吐的？仔细说来听听。」

山崎苦着脸：「族长，副长不让我说……」

近藤急了：「我让你说的，十四能有什么意见？这又不是什么坏事，你不用替十四遮遮掩掩的，只管说清楚。」

山崎闻言放松了些，他忆想了一会儿，说：「族长，大概一年半之前，副长在战斗中受过一次重伤，您可还有印象？那次因为伤情危重，医生离开后，我一直在屋里照料副长。副长夜间昏睡，我就灭了灯守在屋角，备着有什么事第一时间响应。半夜忽然屋门悄然洞开，那只九尾狐走了进来。」

「我经常执行监视任务，习惯将气息隐藏得很深很轻，想来是那只九尾狐在门外探查时误以为屋里没有别人，便直接进来了。但他撞见了我倒也不慌张，一挥手用妖术将我定在屋角，口不能言，身不能动，他将食指竖在嘴边望着我微微一笑，示意我噤声，便向副长走去。」

「我以为他是趁虚而入的刺客，急得满头大汗，屋门大开，月光照进来，九尾狐一举一动我都能看得清清楚楚。他在副长身边跪坐下来，将副长扶起，动作十分轻柔。然后他指尖现出一丸光华流动的丹药，喂副长含入口，又拿起我放在边上的水给副长喂水。副长吞下丸药后，九尾狐继续垂头静静扶抱着副长，看也不看我，仿佛房中只有他们二人一般。」

「过了一阵子，副长忽然有了点动静，他昏迷了大半天，此时竟醒了过来。副长睁眼见到那只九尾狐，也未挣扎，仍然靠在九尾狐怀中，只哑着声说了句你怎么来了。九尾狐这时弹指解开我身上的妖术，开口对我说行了，你出去吧。你们副长今晚有我看着。」

「我就看向副长，副长也微微点了点头，我有点犹豫，但还是出去了。我走出门时，副长唤住我，叮嘱我不要跟别人说。我把屋门关好，一夜不安心，天一亮就去察看副长情形。」

「九尾狐不知什么时候已经离开了，副长独自睡着，脸色比前一天好多了，恢复不少血色。等他醒来，又交待了我一遍昨晚的事不要跟别人提起。我见屯所里没有异状，副长也好起来了，便没有跟您汇报这件事……但那天晚上我仔细看了半天，绝没有错，那只九尾狐就是刚才这一位。」

近藤勋听完，喃喃道：「难怪那次十四好得这样快……」他若有所思地说：「被擅闯进来也不是你看守不力的错，那只九尾狐灵力相当了得，认真打起来十四只怕也不是对手。好在，总算应该不是敌人吧……」

他叹口气：「这一地礼物，你打开看看都是些什么？」

「族长……都是蛋黄酱……各种各样的蛋黄酱……」

半个月后。

山崎等在武州边界，紧张地走来走去，翅膀搓个不停。忽然，远方天空掠来一道黑影，转瞬之间就飞到他头顶上空，缓缓落下来。

真选组事务繁多，土方十四郎身为副族长，闭门修行一个月左右不理俗务已是极限，因此每次修行结束，山崎都奉命前来迎接，好第一时间将紧急要处理的问题汇报上来。

土方十四郎一落地就问：「怎么样？真选组里都还好吗？」

山崎怯怯地答：「组里近来没什么急事，族长都差不多料理好了，只是，只是，呃，有个跟您个人有关的事情，族长交待我私下跟您说一声……」

土方疑惑地挑起眉毛。

山崎鼓足勇气，一口气爆料：「上次您受伤时夜里来过那只九尾狐，族长说叫坂田银时的，来真选组向族长请求联姻了，指名只要副长您。」

「什么！！！？！？」

To be continued 

1005更一发！银土赛高高高高高！爱银土！银土快去doi!

狐求鸦 3

By 阿卡拉西亚 20201010

哐当一声巨响，坂田银时的家门轰然洞开。

然而正在看从人界带回的小人书的九尾狐丝毫没受惊吓，放下书镇定自若站起来，探头一瞧，果然肇事者已经被兜进一张闪闪发光的网里。

「坂田银时你tm居然用锁灵网？？？你tm居然设了锁灵网等着抓我？？？」

锁灵网，妖界居家出行避仇防身必备。网上缀着一只锦囊，只要将某个妖怪身上的一部分——毛发、羽毛、牙齿、角、指甲blabla均可——放进锦囊里，这只妖怪试图穿过网时就会被结结实实网住，其他人却可出入自如。不消说，挂在九尾狐这张网上的，正是装满土方羽毛的那只锦囊。

九尾狐笑嘻嘻走过来：「不设锁灵网阿银怕你揍我。」

「设了锁灵网我就不揍你了吗！！？」

「你要是不承诺不对阿银使用暴力，我就不解开这个网。」九尾狐眼睛弯弯，九条雪白蓬松的尾巴一甩一甩。

太阴险狡诈了，狐族队伍不好带啊，土方深深同情狐族族长松阳。但他自己也没什么立场说这话，世上有这么多遵纪守法的鸦天狗，他动心了吗？他没有，他一门心思喜欢上了这只一肚子坏水的九尾狐。形势比鸦强，土方用眼刀劈了九尾狐十七八刀，也只能长长叹口气道：「……今天就放你丫一马，快把这混账锁灵网给我解了！」

鸦天狗副族长一言九鼎，坂田银时一点不担心他反悔耍诈，立刻一挥手撤去网，将一个月不见的恋人抱了个满怀：「闭关修行结束以后狠心又工作了一周才来啊，想不想我？」

土方冷着脸斜他一眼，拎开他拖到会客厅丢到榻上，正颜厉色说：「为什么去找近藤兄提那种要求？」

坂田银时大大咧咧盘坐在榻上：「因为阿银说了好多次，你都不肯好好谈这个问题。不是说工作太累今天不想聊，就是时候还没到不想聊，我觉得我去找一下近藤，你说不定会主动来跟我谈。」

土方一时语塞，他这会儿站在九尾狐的会客厅里有力地证明了坂田银时采取的措施十分明智有效。他缓了缓，语气放柔和了些：「我跟你说过这有多么麻烦。我哪里有这么些空来折腾这种事。」

坂田银时握住他的手，从榻上仰头看他，他很少听到这只狐狸用如此恳切的语气说话。「麻烦我们可以慢慢来。我真的不想在你受伤的时候偷偷摸摸溜进屯所才能见到你了，我想光明正大照顾你，想大摇大摆去痛骂近藤怎么没有看好我男朋友。我也不是要一步做完所有的事，亲事可以慢慢谈，但先让大家知道我们在交往好不好？」

土方又叹口气。他心中不由自主泛起柔情，伸手轻轻抚摸九尾狐银白柔软的卷发。「跟我交往很麻烦的。你看，我总是要工作，我们见面时间一直不多。遇到什么事，我也不能把你放在第一位。你这么怕寂寞。」

「阿银我也有我的事要做。万事屋业务可是很忙碌的别小瞧我们的营业额呀混蛋。」九尾狐把脸贴在他小腹上，围抱住他的腰闷闷地说：「我还得照顾神乐和新八这两个小妖怪，阿银忙得很。」

土方微微笑了笑，说：「真选组结仇多，保不准哪天我要掉脑袋的。整天打打杀杀，也容易连累你。」

坂田银时仍然将脸抵在他小腹上，只是把他圈紧了点。「都交往这么久了，不用拿这话唬我。阿银很厉害的。」

这倒是。土方想。论有一个九尾狐男朋友是什么样的体验，就是打遍妖界横着走。他其实明白如果他这一世还能和谁在一起，也就是这只九尾狐了吧，因为强大而免于他额外的呵护，因为温柔而一直陪伴在他身边。他只是始终有些不安，仿佛自己一味地收获这样的柔情，却不能好好地报答。一瞬间坂田银时为他的种种翻涌过心头，他能选的对象是很少很少的，可是坂田银时是不是值得更好的。

土方低下头，轻轻在九尾狐的额头上吻了吻。「你让我想一想。」

九尾狐抬头望着他的眼睛，那双红瞳一眨不眨注视他：「别放弃我，土方。」

他心弦震动。

空气如同凝固了片刻，他回过神来，勉强笑了笑：「怎么一下子从提亲说到分手了？」银时仍然凝视着他：「我从前不愿意催促你，怕我要进一步，你反而会抽身走掉。现在我想清楚了，你就是这样一个人，总觉得自己对人有所亏欠，其实你不知道你给出去了多少。」

银时伸手拉他，自己往榻上躺平，土方也被拉了下来，靠在九尾狐的胸膛上。两人静静躺在榻上，银时说：「在过去的时间里我失去过很宝贵的东西，现在我已找回。你没什么亏欠我的，找回遗失之物的人是我。只有你在我身边，我才能感觉到我还能继续守护那些宝贵的事物。」

九尾狐说话时的胸膛轻轻起伏，土方伏在恋人胸口静静听着熟悉的心跳和声音，像泡在温暖氤氲的水体里。加班一周的疲惫慢慢涌了上来，鸦天狗收拢了翅膀，咕哝着说：「好。」说完这个含糊不清的回答，他便迅速沉入了梦乡。

九尾狐抱着鸦天狗微笑了起来，低头看去：「明明是特意挑我生日这天来的，什么都没干就睡倒了。这黑眼圈，为了赶在今天跑出来加了不少班吧。算了，等你睡醒再吃蛋糕。」

土方伏在坂田银时胸口安心地熟睡着，发出均匀的鼻息，长长睫毛静静盖下来。他不知道天色慢慢转黄昏，妖界的灯火开始桔黄地闪烁，狐尾蓬松绵密地将他围了起来：「笨蛋。你是最好的礼物。」

The end

坂田银时10月10日生日快乐！爱你！


End file.
